


Moments In Time

by beautifultrouble



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultrouble/pseuds/beautifultrouble
Summary: Every day our lives are made up of moments. Some are huge and can be life-changing; others are small that we can often take for granted. But they all come together to make each of us who we are. A selection of 100-word drabbles, running from season 1 through to season 8. There will be some team-orientated moments, but a lot of Sam/Jack moments too.





	1. Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A tiny snippet for S1 episode, Children of the Gods.

**Sometimes**

Jack O’Neill would be the first to admit that he hadn’t always been respectful to his superiors. However, as he listened to Captain Carter prattle on about reproductive organs and demanding that she was going through the gate, he felt a twinge of sympathy for General Hammond.

He thought about calling the doctor out on her attitude, but there was something about her that piqued the colonel’s interest. Especially when she brazenly challenged him to an arm wrestle. Jack was tempted to respond, but stopped.

He would bide his time. Sometimes, it was just better to remain silent, and smile.


	2. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A drabble for S7 episode, Grace.

**Believe**

_I will always be there for you, no matter what._

_Believe me._

The words haunted Sam as she played them over in her mind.

The problem wasn't that she didn't believe him, but rather she did.

No matter what, she knew the colonel would always be there. Just like he'd been for seven years.

But now she wondered if it was really enough.

She still had to come back to an empty house. She still had no one to share her life with.

She did believe him.

Maybe he was her "safe bet" and it was time to let go.


	3. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The inspiration for this drabble is taken from S1, Singularity.

**Gratitude**

Peals of laughter filled the air and Jack couldn’t help but smile. He looked to the source and saw Cassie pointing as her new dog licked Teal’c’s face.

His gaze shifted to Sam and Daniel as they stood beside Cassie. As Daniel hastily tried to convince Teal’c that the puppy meant no harm, Sam lifted the little Shiba Inu and cuddled him in her arms. The simple action touched Jack.

He had missed this; light and laughter in his life.

He didn’t think he would have it again. He didn’t deserve it, but he was thankful for this second chance.


	4. Love

**Love**

He could pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Samantha Carter. It was like a bolt out of the blue – or a staff blast to the chest.

She had been standing just inches from him, but out of reach because of a damn forceshield.

He had refused to leave her, to let her die at the hands of the Goa’uld.

So, out of fear and frustration, he’d yelled at her. But the outburst lit a fuse. A fuse which burned with such intensity, it felt like an inferno.

They locked eyes and Jack froze.

She loved him too.


	5. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Drabble for Season 7 episode, Chimera.

**Music**

He remembers the first time he heard Samantha Carter humming.

Cassie’s adoption had been finalized and they were having a team barbecue.

He’d found Sam in the kitchen, humming softly to herself as she got the drinks. He’d teased her about it and she’d blushed.

Over the years, he learned that Sam only hummed when she was happy. _Really_ happy.

He liked to think he’d contributed to her happiness; that something he said or did was humworthy in her eyes. That _he_ was humworthy.

But today, he was no longer that person.

He took a deep breath.

“What’s his name?”


	6. Trust

**Trust**

Jack heard her footsteps on the ladder before he saw her. They didn’t exchange greetings, or pleasantries, or any words at all.

He handed her a beer and they drank in silence, but it was still too loud for Jack to bear.

“I’m sorry, Carter.”

He felt her tense at his apology, but he meant it. He was sorry for lying to her, but it was the job – something which Sam should understand.

“I trusted you.”

The hurt, the accusation, the betrayal that laced Sam’s words struck him a hell of a lot harder than he ever thought it would.


	7. Tradition

**Tradition**

“It’s fascinating, really. The transmission of customs, or beliefs, from generation to generation…”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose as Daniel continued to talk.

“In theological terms, which we have here, it’s a doctrine believed to have divine authority, although, interestingly, not in the scriptures –”

“ _Daniel!_ ”

The colonel sighed. It wasn’t Daniel’s fault. The team had only been on PX3-972 for forty minutes before they’d been taken as prisoners.

“Just tell us what tradition we’ve got to uphold, so we can get outta here.”

“Ah… you and Sam will have to get married.”

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud!”


	8. Snow

**Snow**

“Carter, don’t do this.”

She calmly met his gaze.

“I mean it. Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

She snorted, then stepped closer.

Jack took a step back and lifted his hands in a placating gesture. “Carter… _Sam_. I –”

The rest of his sentence was cut off as a snowball hit him square in the chest. His momentary shock was enough to let Sam spin on her heel and run across the back yard and find cover. Even if he hadn’t watched her, the laughter gave away her position.

Jack grinned. Samantha Carter was _so_ going to regret that last move.


	9. Hope

**Hope**

Hope wasn’t a word that appeared in Jack O’Neill’s vernacular very often. He’d seen too much, done too much, and been disappointed too many times to still cling on to such a notion. But on this occasion, he realized how close he really had been to losing everything. To losing her.

So, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to drop by Sam’s lab and invite her to the cabin. She didn’t hesitate which surprised Jack, but he wondered if Sam was feeling the same way he was – and that there was still hope for them both.


	10. White

**White**

Sam’s gaze fell to the single white rose lying on the worktop and she couldn’t help but smile. When it came to ‘them’, the General hadn’t always said a lot, instead preferring his actions to convey the words he couldn’t.

But last night, for the first time in eight years, they had talked. Like, _really_ talked and addressed the colossal-sized elephant they’d chosen to leave in that room all those years ago.

For now, the regulations were still in their way, but they had made a decision and vowed to find a way to be together. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left reviews for this little series; both to those who I could reply to and thank, and also for the guest reviews that whilst I wasn't able to thank you personally, please know that they made me smile and I am so thankful to you all for taking the time out to read my various fic ideas and enjoy reading them. For now, I am putting these 'moments in time' on hiatus as I have a few other Stargate (i.e. Sam and Jack-centric) ideas I'd like to explore - which I can't do sufficiently in 100 words!


End file.
